A Profitable Affair
by Sparrow Quill
Summary: FINISHED Meryl has had anything but an easy life. She's given up hope for any sort of 'out' until she gets just that, in the form of a man named Jack Sparrow...
1. The Pleasure Of Your Company

A Profitable Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (if I did you would hear about it) nor do I own Jack Sparrow (but that doesn't mean I don't WANT him). The above mentioned are property of The Walt Disney Company© and make no profit to me. However, Meryl Volleys is a character of my own creation, and her I do own. (go me!)

Meryl Volleys Smoothed out her wavy black hair and took a few casual steps inside the dank saloon which smelled of tobacco and rum. She eyed her surroundings, scanning the area for possible clients, finally deciding to give it another half-hour's wait. She sauntered over to an empty table in the corner and sank into the chair that lay derelict beside it.

"Good evening, luv." Said a deep voice from behind her. Meryl jumped slightly at the sound of it. She turned to see an outlandish-looking man sitting at the table adjacent to hers. He put his hands together. "Apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

Meryl sighed. "Its fine. Really. To what do I owe such a greeting?"

"How much would it cost me for the pleasure of your company, luv?" He asked.

"A shilling." She said, glad that for once work had come to her.

He held out her payment to her, eyeing her vivid red gown. "You got a name to go with that dress, luv?"

"Meryl. Meryl Volleys." She said, tucking the money into her purse.

"Just a bit young to be in this line of work, aren't you, Meryl?" He said, taking a seat across from her at the table. "I've had the pleasure of meeting most of the ladies round here, if you know what I mean. My business brings me to this fair city frequently."

"And what business would that be, exactly?" Meryl asked him as he looked her up and down.

"Not anything I want to be common knowledge, savvy?" He smiled.

Meryl nodded. "You gonna tell me _your _name, then?" She pried.

"Have I not?" His dark eyes gleamed roguishly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He paused. "Now then, what's a girl like you doing in a business like this, aye?"

Meryl stared at him, taking in the bizarre yet charming aura that encompassed his every word. "Nothing I want to be common knowledge." She replied coolly.

"Ah." He said, taking Meryl's hands in his own. "Then I presume this occupation is solely short-term?"

Meryl nodded. "One would hope so."

"Then why stay here?" He asked pointedly. "There's an entire _world _out there. If this isn't what your after, why stay?"

"Where would I go?" Meryl asked, wishing he would just be done with her 'services'.

"I could help you, luv." He stood up. "Well, if you _want _it." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Meryl sighed. "I don't know how I could repay you, though."

"We'll work something out. I'll see you tomorrow, Meryl." Jack said, handing her two shillings extra.

"But Jack, I thought you were paying me for pleasurable company." Meryl said in confusion.

"That's right." He said matter-of-factly, his voice laced with laughter.

"So all you wanted to do was talk?"

"Isn't that giving me the pleasure of your company?" He asked, a smile flickering across his face. "If ever I desire something more of you, I'll ask for it. Savvy?" Pause. "Goodnight, luv." He turned and strode from the tavern without another word.

Meryl stared at the money he had just given her. Three shillings just for talking? It seemed too lucky to be true. She wondered why he'd wanted to speak with her particularly. There was nothing inherently beautiful about her; she had dark wavy hair that hung about her face in untidy waves. She was pretty, to be sure, but not at all beautiful.

Except to him.


	2. Business is Business

Meryl pulled a last wavy black strand of hair back into the beaded tress lacing and surveyed herself in the mirror. She had taken extra time to get ready tonight. And all the while Jack had been in her thoughts. When she crossed the road from her apartment to the tavern, she was extra careful not to get her shoes dirty. She ducked through the doorway and into the bar, looking around for Jack.

" 'scuse me." She turned around to see an old man with rum-stained clothes and a scruffy beard. "How much be yer service tonight, missy?"

Meryl frowned. "I'm not providing services tonight, good sir." She said as politely as she could.

"What you mean, poppet?" He spat. "I've hired you afore and you could use the money, so I hear."

"I'm sorry." Meryl replied, taking a timid step backward. "I'm not working tonight. I'm waiting for someone."

"Like hell you are!" He yelled, spraying her with spit and spilling his drink on the floor. "You've been in here every night since hell can remember and you 'spect me to believe your-"

"What's all this then, aye?" Jacks voice interrupted him. Meryl breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him. "Son," Jack continued patronizingly. "If the lady says she aint gonna work, then she aint gonna work. Savvy?"

The man grunted and walked away. Meryl suddenly became aware that half the bar was now watching the scene. Jack leaned close to her and whispered in her ear under the pretence of caressing her cheek with his lips. "Come with me, luv." She followed him out of the saloon, across the street and down a back alley. Normally these places were totally off-limits, but with this roughish pirate to defend her, she felt perfectly safe.

"I see you've made yourself some regular customers, aye?" He laughed.

Meryl smiled back. "Thanks for bailing me out back there. I owe you."

"Well now's your chance to repay me." He said intriguingly. Your line of work… you must be pretty good at acting, aye?"

Meryl giggled. "What are you implying, Captain?"

Jack raised his hands dramatically. "Do you think you could impersonate a British noblewoman, sail under ghastly bad conditions but in the finest ship in the Caribbean and otherwise sacrifice your entire establishment of being?"

Meryl stood shocked for a moment. "Well I…" She stammered. _Could_ she? Could a girl raised around drunkards and prostitutes really pass for nobility? "I suppose I _could_…"

Jack slid his arms around her waist. "What do you charge, then?" He asked with a smile.

Meryl smiled back. "Two shillings a day. Plus board." She paused. "Your plan- details, Jack."

"Right." He released her awkwardly. "A few weeks ago I happened upon the vessel of Isabella Armeitis."

Meryl gasped. Rumour had it that Isabella, who had been sailing to Port Crowne for her arranged marriage, had been attacked or otherwise delayed by storm.

"So," Jack continued. "As it turns out, miss Armeitis was more devious than meets the eye. She happened to escape, alone, in a bloody rowboat. It'll be weeks before her dear fiancé hears news of her escape, so I thought I'd cash meself in on a few pretty coins, aye?"

Meryl frowned. "So you want me to pretend I'm Isabella just so you can cash in on the ransom of someone who you don't even have captive anyways?"

Jack nodded, wondering if he was in for another slap in the face, a reaction he had become quite accustomed to. "Well?" He prompted, unable to read the expression on her face.

"I'll do it." Meryl said. "But on one condition; you _have _to guarantee my safety." 

Jack smiled, revealing his many gold teeth. "Now there's a condition well worth bartering, luv. Done deal."

They shook hands, Meryl noticing Jack's slight obsession with pewter rings, Jack noticing Meryl's long, dainty fingers.

"Now," Meryl said, "how much pretending is involved here? Am I just Isabella when you ransom me, or will the crew be fooled too?"

Jack paused thoughtfully, his charcoal-lined eyes flashing with inspiration. "Best keep things on a need-to-know basis. You'll be Isabella to the crew as well."

"Then I'm charging you extra." Meryl said with a smile. "Five shillings a day."

"Three."

"Four, then." She conceded.

"Done." Again they shook hands.

"Well," said Meryl, " I have lodging at the Moors boarding house. Ask Mr. Peter Parol, he'll show you to my room. I'll be ready to leave with a few minutes notice."

Jack smiled. "I'll be by for you tomorrow. Goodnight, luv." He strode from the alleyway and disappeared into the black Tortuga night. Meryl quickly fled the premises. Dark alleys were not fitting places for young girls to lurk at night. Too many gents just couldn't be trusted.


	3. I Am Isabella

Jack knocked loudly on the battered green door at the Moors boarding house. As he waited to be answered, he wondered vaguely if Meryl could be bought anymore. She seemed to be a nice girl; a bit rough around the edges, maybe, but at least seemingly the sort who wouldn't mind a good roll around in bed once in a while.

He knocked again, growing ever impatient with this Mr. Parol. This wasn't the usual sort of residence for a girl like Meryl. Most bar whores opted to lodge in brothels, where clients were more easily found. But then again, most bar whores wouldn't have been as eager as Meryl to leave on such a risky venture. Meryl must be desperate, he concluded. He knew from experience that to tempt a desperate woman was a death-marked act.

The door swung open and a neatly dressed middle-aged man answered in a calm, placid English voice, the kind of dialect one rarely hears in a port such as Tortuga.

"Are you Parol then, mate?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I am indeed." He answered, looking with distaste on Jack's rum-stained undershirt. "All of our rooms are reserved for honest and misfortuned citizens. No drinkers allowed near my children, no sir." Parol made to close the door, but Jack jammed it open with his foot.

"It seems there is some sort of misunderstanding here, aye?" He said with a flourish. "I'm here to see Meryl Volleys."

Parol stiffened. "Meryl has enough hardships already. She doesn't need the likes of you come to harass her." He tried once again to shut the door and once again Jack's foot stopped him.

Suddenly Meryl's voice called from within. "Who is it, Padre?"

He snorted. "Some good-for-nothing come to bother you."

Jack saw Meryl appear in the doorway, two small children pulling on her arms and begging her to come play with them. "Oh that's a good friend of mine!" She said with a smile. "Don't mind his appearance, Padre, he's a missionary."

Parol's face brightened. "Right then, come in." Meryl giggled from behind him.

Jack stepped into the brick house timidly, as if fearing some biblical wrath of God. The home was warm and bright. All around ran little children, laughing, playing, and begging Meryl to come and join them. He followed her upstairs to a small bedroom. Meryl had packed everything the night before. Only a few of her more frequently used possessions still lay about. She shut the door quietly.

"You'll have to excuse Parol." She said apologetically. "He's a Spanish priest, a Padre. He's awfully suspicious of anyone who comes asking for me."

Jack looked her up and down. "With good reason, though, aye?"

Meryl giggled. "He takes in three boarders at a time. I've been living here for two and a half years. I pay him when I can. I also help Mrs. Parol with the children." She sighed wistfully. "Aren't they just wonderful?"

Jack sat down on the bed and watched Meryl pack. "Cant say it's the kind of house I expected, luv." He paused. "Does good Mr. Parol know of your, erm, occupation?"

"Uh huh." Meryl said, preoccupied with her packing. "I'd like _you_ to find a girl living alone in Tortuga who isn't a prostitute. it's the only occupation open to us and Padre says that justifies it."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Does he now?"

Meryl threw her bag down onto the bed. "Right, I'm ready now." She paused. "Wait, I just need my coat."

She threw on a long black men's jacket and went to grab her bags. Jack picked them up and made to carry them for her, but she whisked them out of his hands forcefully.

"Fine then," He said, offended. "I _wont _help you."

One the pair had ventured out into the street, Jack lead Meryl down the steep hill to the docks, whereupon he brought her aboard a large but crude vessel, so called _The Black Pearl_, as Meryl discovered from the inscription on the side.

The crew stared at her disapprovingly, but Jack ignored them, leading her inside to a tiny cabin furnished with little more than a cot.

"This is to be your room, luv." He said flourishingly. He stared at her, trying hard to read the expression on her face.

Meryl looked around and plunked her bags onto the floor. "Thank you very much, Captain."

Jack went to leave, then paused a moment. "Honestly, you don't miss Tortuga already, aye luv? Always said it was the greatest place in the high seas-"

"If you're a man!" Meryl cut him off angrily. "Jack could you please go? I'd like to be alone a moment."

He strode towards her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Isabella Armeitis wouldn't kiss her jailer, Mr. Sparrow." Meryl said as she ducked out of his arms. "You'll have to find someone else for that."

He smiled. "Come with me, luv." His hand grabbed hers but she pulled away.

Meryl was beginning to puzzle Jack. She wasn't the average, run-of-the-mill whore you'd find on Tortuga, and every rule he'd known to apply with women didn't seem to fit for her. She didn't care for chivalry, nor for dirtiness. In fact, she didn't seem to care for anything he did. He was beginning to doubt he'd ever get a good roll around in bed with her at all.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Meryl peered into hid dark, charcoal-lined eyes intensely. He seemed lost in thought, as if some great and complicated truth had suddenly struck him. "Jack?"

He looked up at her. "Well then, Lady Isabella, there'll be a guard outside your room at all times if you feel the need to escape."

Meryl giggled. "Goodnight, Jack."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Isabella."

And with a flourished drunken turn on his heel, he was gone.

Meryl sighed and sat down on her cot. The one thing she had always been taught was that she must never get emotionally attached to any man. Especially a client. Jack was charming. He spoke as smoothly as silk. He was witty and delightfully outlandish. But she couldn't fall for him. Above all things, she refused to enjoy his advances.


	4. Ransom

"M'lady!" A high female voice pierced Meryl's slumber. "M'lady, we've come to port!" She opened her eyes to see Anamaria standing over her, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"I shall be out soon." Meryl said through a yawn. She climbed out of bed and ruffled through her bags to find a bodice. Jack had been sailing for weeks now, every day promising it would soon be the 'opportune moment.'

Today, apparently, was it. Well, not really. Jack's only real criteria for the 'opportune moment' was whenever they reached Port Crowne.

By noon the ship was lined up port-to-starboard with them, trying to hash out some sort of bargain with the less-than-eloquent Captain of the Black Pearl. Meryl stood on deck, baking in the hot sun underneath layer upon layer of silk organza. The men of the Navy vessel peered at her scrutinizingly, trying to decide if they were convinced that the woman who stood before them was, indeed, Isabella Armeitis.

Meryl began to slip out of consciousness. The sun made it difficult to see anything in front of her. She could no longer hear the negotiations going on between Jack and the Royal Navy. Suddenly two muskets went off- a sign that the two sides had reached some kind of accord. Meryl looked up to see Jack standing before her.

"Well, luv," He smiled at her. "they'll be sending over a nice heavy bag of coins for me and my men as a gift. Then we'll be sending you over. Savvy?"

Meryl frowned. "At what point, exactly, do you plan on insuring my safety?" She said through gritted teeth.

He smiled. "As it turns out, I'm not a very co-operative citizen, aye?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We've got guns at the ready, Meryl darling. This is the fastest ship in Caribbean. No worries. Now slap me."

Meryl stood for a moment in confusion. "What? Why?"

"The Navy's got to wonder I'm whispering to their precious Isabella, savvy?" He whispered. "Now slap me."

Meryl pulled away and slapped him across the face. Hard. Very hard. Jack jumped back and began to wonder if maybe she applied just a wee bit more force than was dramatically necessary.

His musings were interrupted, however, by the arrival of six burlap sacks, filled to bursting with gold, silver, copper, and bronze. Meryl stood and stared for a moment at the inherit lust that the crew counted their coins with. Suddenly The Pearl shifted beneath her feet and slid past the Navy ship almost effortlessly. The men on board stood for a moment, mouths agape.

"Now!" Anamaria shouted. The Pearl's cannons ate away at the sides of the opposing ship that was growing ever-smaller as they drifted out of the bay. _Bloody Royal Navy, _Meryl thought, _don't even know when to close off an inlet. Stupid eajets._

"Aye, Jack!" Anamaria called. "What do we do with the lady Isabella, then?"

Meryl laughed. "I am _not_ the lady Isabella." The crew turned to her, more than duly shocked. "My name's Meryl Volleys. Your captain hired me to impersonate her until you he'd collected his ransom." Meryl smiled. They hadn't expected this at all.

"By God, Cap'n!" Gibbs cried. "She's the spitting image of the lady!"

"Or as close as you want to get, aye?" Jack smiled. "Another victory. Drinks all around!" The crew let up a hearty cheer, and before anyone could think twice, the rum barrels were hauled out. Meryl took only one glass. Drinking, itself, had never bothered her, but being drunk around Jack was not something she would call wise. His intentions while drunk could not always be trusted.

But then again, neither could his intentions while sober.

Jack downed his fourth glass with characteristic enjoyment and staggered off to find Meryl. The girl barely drank at all, he mused. One would think after a life of working the bars of Tortuga she would be able to handle at least more than two glasses.

Jack spotted her sitting on the steps that lead to a raised bow. Her back, wavy hair hung loosely about her face and she clad entirely in vivid red. _The colour of passion_, he thought.

"Well done, m'lady." He said, taking her hands in his own. "Couldn't have done a better job than what you pulled off, aye?"

Meryl smiled uncomfortably. "Thank you, Captain."

"Jack!" He hiccoughed. "Call me Jack, luv." He draped his arm around her shoulders.

Meryl eyed his tender grasp in annoyance. "Be careful where your laying your fingers, Jack." She said through gritted teeth.

He raised his hands innocently. "I would've thought a girl like you wouldn't mind something like _that_ all to bad."

Meryl scowled. "A girl like _me_, Captain? Tell me, just what am I _like,_ then, aye?"

"Well, your…" He stammered. Meryl could be pretty touchy about his choice of words. He paused for a moment. "You're a… lady of _pleasurable_ occupation?" He tried hopefully.

Meryl leapt to her feet and glared at him furiously. Jack braced himself for the usual slap he expected to follow. "A LADY OF _PLEASURABLE _OCCUPATION?" She spat. "What in bloody hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He winced. "Well… you can be bought. Savvy?"

"Not anymore." She breathed, putting an equal menacing emphasis on each syllable. "I quit with that when I got my out. _You_, Jack. I don't do that anymore. Don't get _any_ ideas!"

He smiled. "I thought of no such things, luv."

Meryl watched him stand up and take a step closer to her. He grabbed her hand and wound his fingers around hers playfully. She trembled furiously.

"Stop that." Her voice quivered.

He smiled. "Stop what?"

"That." She nodded to his hands.

He raised her hand and kissed it softly. "As you command, m'lady." He released her and strode away, calling for more rum to the crew below. He smiled to himself. Meryl was beginning to melt at his feet. If she had truly disliked what he was doing, she would've pulled away.

Meryl stood where Jack had left her, staring at her hand in wonderment. She was enjoying this game of keeping him at bay, of making him work for any sort of approval. It seemed _wickedly_ enjoyable. His advances were changing; where before they had been plainly cliché or overly lustful, now they were something entirely different. A sort of pleasant mix of chivalry and passion. It was a kind of wooing she had never been the subject of before, and though part of her still resisted, she couldn't help but enjoy it.


	5. Broken Contract

Meryl stumbled grumpily into her cabin, leaning over the washbasin to wring out her hair. The storm that had rocked The Black Pearl for hours was finally beginning to quiet itself. She peeled off her rain-soaked jacket and searched around for dry clothing. Behind her, the door creaked, warning of a possible intruder.

Meryl turned around to face an equally drenched Jack. She smiled at him. "Quick, close the door. Your letting in a draft."

He pushed it shut and took a few steps toward her. His hand fumbled for hers. "Bloody fine pirate you'd make, luv." He said. "We held course the whole time. By the looks of things, we'll be able to see port in an hour or so." His arms slid around her waist and held steady at the small of her back.

Meryl tried to pull away, but he drew her closer to him. His chest pressed against hers. "Captain," She warned. "I wont kiss you."

He smiled. "Well then," He drew his head in close to hers. "Perhaps _I'll _have to kiss _you._"

She trembled. His lips brushed against hers, lightly, but full of passion. She felt hollow with anticipation. Suddenly the door creaked. Meryl and Jack drew apart forcefully. A young crewman entered.

"Captain!" He said, glancing from Meryl to Jack.

"Aye?"

"We'll be in Tortuga in not but a few minutes. Miss Anamaria suggests you come up on deck and help prepare to drop anchor."

Jack nodded and bade man leave, saying he'd be up in a moment. He turned back to Meryl. "Where were w-"

She slapped him stingingly across the face. _"Tortuga?!?!?!" _He turned back fearfully. "You said you'd get me _out _of there! That was part of our arrangement! I should've known not to trust you. Just get what you want from me and dispose of the rest, that's what your gaming at, aye?"

He grimaced. "Actually, luv-"

She slapped him again. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! OH I could kill you right now, Jack, you traitor, you _liar_!"

He drew his sword and handed it to her. "Well then, luv, why don't you get it over with, aye?"

She handed it back to him. "That's not a fair fight." He hands stuffed what possessions were loose into her bag. "But foreswear, Jack, sometime later on we _will_ have a fair fight!" She made for the door but he stood in her way.

"Meryl, luv, don't leave." He said, his eyes pleading sweetly. "I'll take you to some other port!"

She scowled at him. "You broke your word." He stepped back from the door in cowardice. "I hope I _never _see you again."

He paused, and a look of confusion flickered across his face. "I thought you wanted a fair fight, luv?"

Meryl stopped and sighed. "Fine, then. I _do_ wish to see you again. Now goodbye, dear Mr. Sparrow. Until our paths _and_ swords cross again. Adieu." She flew up the steps and across the deck towards a group of crewmen.

"Cut me a rower." She commanded.

"What?"

"I need a boat. The mainland's in sight, now give me a bloody boat!"

They obeyed, though she received some perplexed glances from the crew. Whence Meryl had settled herself into the boat, she ventured the ten-minute trip rowing from ship to port.

Jack stood alone on the bow of The Black Pearl, watching her go, knowing he would not see her again for a long time…


	6. To Be Continued

Okay, don't worry if you really want to read more, Meryl's next story will be up really soon, under the title _Swordplay_. It involves both the characters from _A Profitable Affair _and _The Diary Of Morgan Land._ Thanks for reading. If you review I will be forever grateful! Thanks,

-SQ


End file.
